


Rock Me

by Rosalyn_Larry28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Campfires, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Flashbacks, Harry Finds Louis' Journal, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson are the Same Age, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Louis Keeps A Journal, Louis Tomlinson Calls Harry Styles Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, Strangers to Lovers, Summer Camp, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosalyn_Larry28/pseuds/Rosalyn_Larry28
Summary: Louis and Harry have been in a relationship for a while now. They met at summer camp and became best friends, then turned into something more. One day, Harry goes on a cleaning spree and finds something tucked away in their bedroom closet.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Rock Me

“Of course I’m cleaning. You’re not home and this place is a mess. What did you expect me to be doing?” Harry asked, his phone tucked between his shoulder and his ear as he replaced the sheets on the bed.

“Oh, I don’t know. Missing me? Wishing I was there with you? Longing for my presence? Something like that, maybe,” Louis replied. Harry didn’t have to see him to know that he was smirking.

“I do that every day, thought I would change it up for once,” Harry answered.

“Cheeky.” Harry smiled, hearing Louis’ laugh through the speaker. “I’ve gotta go my Hazza. I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Ok Boo. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Harry hung up the phone and finished pulling the comforter over the bed. Satisfied, he moved on to the closet. He opened the doors and stepped into the walk-in closet.

The shelves were a mess. Full of boxes and bins and loose papers.

“Oh boy,” Harry sighed. “I really need to learn to clean this stuff more often.”

Living with Louis, the curly lad knew how to deal with messes, but he never thought about how messy the closet could get.

Harry began pulling boxes down from the shelves, sorting through them and separating everything into piles. When he pulled the last box down, a book fell to the floor with a thump.

The green-eyed lad picked the book up off the floor, turning it over in his hands. The front and back cover was made of black leather. The word ‘Memories’ was pressed into the middle of the front cover and outlined in gold.

“I’ve never seen this before,” Harry spoke into the air, one of his eyebrows raised. He walked out of the closet and sat down on the bed, opening to the first page. One look at it and he knew it was Louis’ handwriting.

_12 th June, ’05_

_Mum got me this journal, so I could write about everything that happens at summer camp. She wants to read it when I get back, but said that she doesn’t have to if I don’t want her to (and I don’t want her to haha). This book is just for me. I don’t even want to go to summer camp, I’m 14 for goodness sake, but Mum says that it will be a good way to make friends. I’m not so sure about that, but I leave for camp tomorrow. So, we’ll just have to see…_

_Louis xx_

_13 th June, ‘05_

_Day one of camp is over. It started pretty late, so we just had dinner and campfire. I sat in the corner at a table by myself because I didn’t know anybody. I think that’ll change tomorrow when we have all the stupid get to know you stuff. There was this curly lad at campfire with a guitar. He seemed nice enough, played it pretty well, too. He’s even rooming in my cabin. I wouldn’t mind being friends with him. *shrugs*_

_Louis xx_

Harry giggled. _It would be like Louis to write ‘shrugs’ on his journal…_

He reread that entry again, this time processing the part about the boy with the guitar. He smiled when he remembered, his first time at summer camp…

_“Bye, Mum,” the green-eyed boy whispered, trying to keep his voice from cracking. He was fourteen and fourteen-year-old’s don’t cry when saying goodbye to their mum’s._

_“Bye, baby. I’ll see you at the end of summer and you can tell me all about everything you did,” Anne, his mum, replied also in a whisper._

_“I definitely will. I’ll miss you.” A tear fell down Harry’s cheek as he sniffled._

_“Don’t cry. You’ll make me cry,” Anne laughed. “I’ll miss you, too. I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.” Harry pulled away and wiped the tear off his cheek before giving his mum a small smile._

_He watched his mum get into the car and drive away down the road. Letting out a sigh, the curly haired lad walked through the archway, a duffle bag slung across his shoulders, another one in his left hand, and his guitar case in his right. Multiple tables were set up to his right, lines of kids in front of them. Ropes, tied to posts of wood every few feet, stretched along the sides of the kids keeping the lines organized. Sticking out of each post was a thinner piece of wood with a sign attached. ‘Last names A-E’, ‘Last names F-J’. Harry looking until he saw the sign with ‘Last names P-T’ on it and got into that line._

_He made it to the front of the line, an older man sat in front of him with a list in hand._

_“Age,” the older man said more than asked._

_“Fourteen,” Harry replied._

_The man flipped a few pages before speaking, “Name.”_

_“Styles, Harry.”_

_“Cabin twenty-eight.”_

_Harry nodded and walked past the table towards the cabins. Once he found twenty-eight, he opened the door. Three beds sat against the far wall along with one to his right and another to his left, four of the beds already had bags on them. He set his bags and guitar down on the last empty bed and heard a bell ring, signaling dinner._

_The dining hall was full of kids, some in line and some already sitting down at tables. Harry felt a push from behind him and fell to the floor._

_“I’m so sorry, man. Let me help you up,” a voice spoke._

_Harry looked up to find a blonde-haired lad with blue eyes holding his hand out._

_“Thanks,” he replied, smiling and taking the hand offered to him._

_“I’m Niall. What’s your name?”_

_“Harry.”_

_“Well, Harry, do you want to sit with me and my friends?”_

_“Sure, why not,” Harry shrugged._

_The two boys got their dinner trays and joined a table with what he assumed were Niall’s friends._

_“Lads, this is Harry. I knocked him to the floor while getting food, so he’s our friend now,” Niall told the two other boys at the table._

_A boy with a nearly shaven head, smiled at him. “I’m Liam,” he said holding his hand out for Harry to shake, all proper like._

_“Hi,” Harry responded, shaking Liam’s hand._

_“Zayn,” a dark-haired boy spoke, tilting his chin up in a ‘sup’ motion._

_“Sup,” Harry answered, mimicking the head motion._

_“So, what cabin are you staying in Harry?” Niall asked before biting into his chicken sandwich._

_“Twenty-eight.”_

_“Sick, us too,” Liam said. “Do you know who the last boy is? He was there and gone before any of us got there.”_

_“I have no idea.”_

_The other boys shrugged, and they all ate their dinner, while Harry wondered who this mystery boy was._

_After dinner, all the campers had the option to go back to their cabins before campfire started. Niall, Liam, and Zayn all decided to go with Harry to the cabin so Harry could grab his guitar. With the guitar in hand, they walked down the path leading towards the woods. The trees opened to a clearing full of tree stumps and wooden benches surrounding a large fire pit._

_The four boys sat on stumps next to each other, while more campers found seats. Harry pulled his guitar out of its case and tuned it before starting to play a song he’d been working on._

_“Hey kid, know any campfire songs?”_

_Harry looked up meeting eyes with one of the counselors. “Of course,” he responded._

_“Good, then the guitar can stay,” the counselor smiled._

_The green-eyed lad played song after song as the night continued, before long the counselors announced for everyone to go back to their cabins. Harry placed his guitar back into its case, as all the campers left the area, and walked with the other three boys back to their cabin. They pushed the door open and saw the mystery boy tucked under his bed covers, sound asleep. His feathery brown hair laid across his forehead and his mouth was slightly open, emitting soft snores._

_“I guess we’ll fully meet him tomorrow,” Liam whispered, shrugging._

_The rest of the boys agreed, saying goodnight and laying down in their beds to get some sleep._

“Louis wrote about me in here,” Harry said to the air.

Harry turned page after page, knowing that they became best friends during that first summer. They also texted almost every day after that first summer until the next one began. They roomed in the same cabin with the same other three boys, who they were both still friends with to this day. Cabins never changed for you after your first summer, as long as you kept coming back, until you got old enough to become counselors at nineteen.

Harry stopped when he saw the next important date in his and Louis’ timeline.

_28 June, ‘06_

_Something big happened today. I hope Harry doesn’t find this because I’m going to transcribe exactly what happened today in the third person and it would be so embarrassing if he read this…_

Harry kept reading anyway, reasoning in his thoughts, _we’ve been in a relationship for five years now. Nothing should be embarrassing anymore._

_Harry and Louis sat on the boat dock watching the sun dip below the horizon. Shades of orange, yellow, purple, and pink filled the sky as Louis tried to calm his nerves. He bit his lip trying to figure out if he should really go through with this. His family didn’t even know yet, why should he tell Harry first. The voice of his best friend snapped him out of his thoughts._

_“Hey, Lou?” Harry asked, turning his entire body to face Louis._

_“Yeah?” Louis responded, copying Harry’s motions, turning towards him._

_“Can I tell you something?”_

_“You can tell me anything, Curly. You should know that by now. I also have something that I want to tell you.”_

_“Then you can go first.”_

_“No, it’s alright. You spoke first, so you go first.”_

_“Right. So… I- I just wanted to tell you that-” Harry stuttered._

_The blue-eyed boy placed a comforting hand on his best friends knee, nodding that it was gonna be okay._

_“This is really hard to say,” Harry confessed._

_“Do you want me to go first?”_

_“Yes. Please.”_

_“Ok… well, you’re the first person I’m telling this to. I’ma- I’m… gay,” Louis looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet Harry eyes._

_“I’m unlabeled,” the curly haired lad replied, making Louis snap his head up to meet Harry’s eyes._

_“Unlabeled?” he asked._

_“Yeah, I like who I like, and I’ve never felt the need to question it any further.”_

_“That’s awesome. Is that what you wanted to tell me?”_

_Harry nodded. “It’s just hard because my family doesn’t know and nobody seems to understand that I don’t want a label nor do I feel the need to have one.”_

_“I understand that Hazza. Why question something you don’t feel the need to question, ya know? I’ll support you no matter what.”_

_“I support you, too. I always will.”_

_So, yeah. That happened today. What he doesn’t know is that I realized this because of him. I didn’t want to tell him that part. I don’t want to ruin what we have already. I love singing songs with him by the campfire, even though the counselors don’t seem to approve of some songs selections. We don’t care though. They can’t stop us forever. Especially because next summer, there will be performances that go along with the songs haha. We gotta up our game, can’t do the same thing forever._

_Louis xx_

Harry sat shocked. _Louis liked me since we were fifteen? He should have told me. We could have been together way sooner._

The pages kept turning in the book, as he went to that next summer. Finding that Louis had continued to write in third person when recounting his memories.

Those following summers were full of Harry talking about relationships he had been in during the school year, how long they lasted and how far they got, never getting too in depth or exposing names. While Louis talked about previous hookups, when and where and how good or bad it was and how close he was to getting caught. One time he had to sit on the roof of one of the hookups house’s because a parent got home early, and he had to find a way to sneak Louis out so they wouldn’t get caught.

It’s not that those stories weren’t funny and it’s not like Harry was jealous of previous hookups Louis had because he was the one who the blue-eyed boy chose in the end. But he remembers how hurt he was, when he would finish telling Louis about a previous relationship of his, and each and every time the shorter lad would respond by saying “see that’s why I don’t want a relationship. Too much worrying about the other person. Too much worrying on if they’re happy or not and if they’re not then you start think they’ll break up with you, which just leads to more worrying”. Harry just wanted to be in a relationship with Louis, but Louis didn’t seem to want to be in a relationship at all, let alone with Harry.

 _I know that isn’t true now. I definitely know now, that it wasn’t true from the beginning but that’s my fifteen year old mind for ya._ Harry thought.

The curly lad thinks back to all the times the counselors told both boys to stop singing songs that weren’t campfire songs. But as the nights passed and the counselors saw how much the other campers were loving it, they stopped getting upset and just let it happen. Even starting to quietly sing along with the songs, but always letting the two boys have the floor as they sang every song as a duet.

He thinks back to all the nights they hung out together on the dock after dinner, watching the sunset and going swimming in the lake before campfire. Louis had started playing footie after summer ’06, it was hard for Harry to not look at him, the water running down his golden tanned skin. His muscles rippling as he swam through the water. His toned stomach looking twice as defined every time he laughed. Yeah, Harry loved Louis, just didn’t know he loved him back until they were eighteen. Not until…

_20 th June, ‘09_

_Tonight was… I can’t even find a good enough word for it. So, I’ll just write the events that transpired._

_It was after dinner, Harry and Louis were sat on the dock, their shirts discarded and swim shorts still partly wet from their before campfire swim, the sun starting to sink below the horizon._

_“Hey, Haz?” Louis asked._

_“What’s up, Lou?” the curly haired lad replied, turning his body away from the horizon, his eyes locked on Louis’._

_“Now or never,” the blue-eyed boy murmured quietly to himself. He turned himself to mirror Harry and took a deep breath._

_“Feel free to stop me at any point,” Louis told his best friend, he got a short nod in response before he spoke again. “We’ve been best friends for four years now, I know everything about you but you don’t know everything about me… You don’t know that- that I… like you. I like you Harry, like a lot. I didn’t want to ruin anything by telling you and I didn’t know if it would work out considering how far away we live from each other. But with both of us getting accepted to Man U, I thought that maybe it could really work out. I understand if you don’t feel the same and I hope that it doesn’t make things awkward with us. I’ll always want us to be friends, ya know? In fact, maybe you should just forget I said anything. Yeah, that would probably be be-”_

_Harry spoke cutting his best friend off, “Louis?” his breath ghosting over the shorter lads lips._

_“Yeah?” Louis asked, his eyes closed._

_“Shut up.”_

_Soft lips pressed against Louis for a couple seconds before they were gone. His eyes fluttered open meeting Harry’s emerald green ones._

_“I like you, too, Boobear,” the curly haired lad whispered._

_Louis facepalmed, groaning, “Not the nickname. You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”_

_“Nope. Maybe you shouldn’t have facetimed me when you were with your mum,” Harry smiled, chuckling._

_“I can’t control what comes out of her mouth,” the blue-eyed lad pouted._

_“I’m sorry. Anything I can do to make it up to you?”_

_“Kiss me.”_

_A breath away from their lips meeting, a bell sounded signaling for everyone to make their way to campfire._

_“Fooking bells,” Louis whispered._

_Harry pecked the shorter lads lips before standing. He helped Louis up and began the walk to campfire, guitar already in hand since he brought it with him to the docks._

_The night went on, the guitar was played, songs were sung, and Louis and Harry couldn’t wait until campfire was over._

_It seemed to take forever, but finally, the counselors announced for everyone to make their way back to their cabins. Harry set his guitar back into it’s case, while Louis waited beside him, having already told Niall, Liam, and Zayn to go back without them._

_The two boys were the last people left in the clearing, even the counselors left to their cabins for the night._

_“I don’t want tonight to end, yet,” Harry whispered, taking Louis’ hand in his._

_“Then, let’s not let it. Follow me,” Louis whispered back._

_The two went back to the dock to look at the stars for just a little longer. They both sat legs outstretched and arms behind them holding them up. Louis could see Harry looking at him out the corner of his eye but whenever Louis would look at him, he would look away._

_After this happened twice, Louis looked back to the stars, only to see Harry’s eyes on him once again. When he looked over, Harry looked back up to the sky, Louis had enough._

_The blue-eyed lad sat cross legged, turned towards Harry, reached over and grabbed Harry’s chin, turning him back towards him. They stared at each other for a moment before Louis leaned in pressing their lips together. The kiss was soft and gentle, their lips meeting over and over again._

_Harry pulled the shorter lad into his lap, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. Louis’ legs straddled him, his arms going around the green-eyed lad’s neck and his right hand playing with his hair._

_After a minute or so went by Louis grinded down onto Harry’s lap, swallowing Harry’s responsive moan. Louis repeated this motion again and again feeling Harry’s cock hardening._

_Harry took control of the kiss, pushing their lips harder together. “Rock me,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips._

_Pulling away from their kiss, Louis put both his hands on Harry’s chest and pushed him down onto his back. The curly haired lad looked up at him, the green in his eyes almost gone completely._

_Louis leaned down attaching his mouth to the point where Harry’s neck met his shoulder. He bit down before running his tongue along it and sucking. He pulled back feeling satisfied with the mark he made. “Mine,” Louis growled in Harry’s ear, hearing the whimper Harry emitted._

_The shorter lad smirked before kissing down Harry’s chest until he reached the waistband of Harry’s swim shorts. He peered through his eyelashes up at Harry raising an eyebrow. Harry simply nodded in response to the silent question._

_Louis pulled the shorts down just enough to get to Harry’s cock. He ran his hand over Harry’s length, base to tip and back again before running his tongue along the underside and wrapping his lips around the tip. He heard Harry gasp from above him as he swirled his tongue around the tip. Louis teased Harry for a couple minutes, just sucking the tip._

_“Louis,” Harry groaned, bucking his hips up._

_The blue-eyed lad placed both his hands on Harry’s hips pushing them down. He gave the younger boy a warning look before taking him all the way down, deepthroating him._

_“Shit,” Harry breathed._

_Louis pushed his tongue along the vein, getting a moan from Harry. Louis repeated this as he pulled back up to breathe. He took a breath before sinking back down halfway and bobbing his head up and down. His hand wrapped around base, moving in sync with his mouth._

_Harry was a mess above him, emitting moans of Louis’ name and tugging on his curls. Getting an idea, Louis batted one of Harry’s hands away from his hair and replaced it with his own, tugging hard. What seemed like a scream mixed with a moan was emitted from Harry’s lips, Louis was very pleased with himself._

_He did this one, two, three more times before Harry shot hot into Louis’ mouth. The blue-eyed lad swallowed it down before pulling off Harry’s softened cock with a pop and pulling his shorts back up. He kneeled back and stared down at Harry._

_The curly haired lad lay motionless, his eyes closed and his breathing heavy. Louis continued to stare at him for another minute before two words left Harry’s mouth, “Rocked me.”_

“Hazza?” Louis called, waving a hand in front of Harry’s face.

He jumped, the book falling to the ground. “I wasn’t doing anything!”

The blue-eyed raised an eyebrow and chuckled, “Of course, you weren’t. You were just staring wide eyed at my summer camp journal for no reason.”

“You aren’t mad?” Harry asked.

“Why would I be mad? You know these stories already, you’re in all but one of them.”

“Well, it did say ‘I hope Harry doesn’t find this because I’m going to transcribe exactly what happened today in the third person and it would be so embarrassing if he read this’ so…”

Louis shrugged. “Not much I can do now.”

“True,” Harry giggled. “So… you wrote porn at eighteen?”

“I was watching it at fifteen. What’s the difference? At least my writing is non-fiction,” the shorter lad rolled his eyes.

The curly lad quirked an eyebrow, “Is?”

“What?”

“You said that your writing is non-fiction. Do you still write our story in journals?”

“Maybe…”

“Can I read them sometime?” the taller lad asked.

“Why read them when you can live them?” Louis rebutted, stepped between Harry’s spread legs.

“Good point.”

The green-eyed boy placed his hand on the back of Louis’ neck pulling him down for their lips to meet in a rough kiss. He leaned back as his boyfriend followed, cleaning the closet long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Don't Forget to leave a kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
